The present invention relates to a bag to be carried which is formed as a package and made of thermoplastic film.
The bag of the type under discussion has folds at opposite sides and when closed and filled with commodity takes a parallelepiped shape.
Packages with a grip can have any applications. Such packages can be used, for example as packages for napkins. With such products with a rigid or substantially rigid shape, which products in addition should be in a stack, packages are provided with folds either at the opposite side walls or at the upper and bottom walls so that a package is shaped as a box when filled. The flats particularly of the front wall and back wall of such packages are often uneven whereby incriptions on the package can be distorted. In order to enhance rigidity of the box-like packages it has been proposed to make packages of reinforced film or foil material. This reinforced film or foil material can be obtained by a respective hardness or a respective thickness. In both cases however, the manufacturing of the packages becomes rather difficult. More rigid or thicker film material is difficult to fold in film or foil-processing machines. The producing of folds at two opposite longitudinal sides is difficult in both instances. Welding of the layer of thicker film material takes longer time. Higher costs are also involved.